Enchantment
by leda rosella
Summary: This is my first attempt to a Romance. Tends to be a bit fantasy and envolves the fae. (R&R of course) Thanks Rated pg 13 cause I don't know how the later chapers will be
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
It had been a cold and stormy night as James and Maria traveled through the forest. They were both weary from the road and fought the much- needed sleep due to the need to reach their destination quickly.  
It had not been long before to their surprise, they had wondered into an unfamiliar part of the forest where it seemed the storm had not affected it at all. It warm and cozy and the air around them seemed so magical that Maria could not resist lying down. It was as if some voice was whispering a lullaby softly into her ear. She soon talked James into joining her on the green enchanting moss.  
Little had they known that the place where they had wondered was a fairy's mount and it was not by fate's choice that they were there at all. Drake, a fairy had been watching Maria very carefully ever since she had stepped into his forest territory. Mortals usually did not attract his eye but Maria was amazingly beautiful and had the grace and elegance of one who had fairy blood. Drake could not help but notice these things and had lured her into his fairy mount with discretion.  
As soon as he was sure they had fallen under a deep slumber, he walked soundlessly and gazed upon Maria's sweet, innocent face.  
"Maria, Maria wake up, my darling. Come with me," Drake said softly into Maria's ear, his voice disguised like James. Maria stirred and rose, not knowing what she was doing as she followed Drake deeper into the forest. Soon they were both very enthralled with each other as Maria sighed contently in his arms  
When Maria awoke, she felt a little more peaceful with herself. Soon both James and her were walking out of the forest, both refreshed after a night's rest. Soon they arrive at their cousin's castle, none remembering what had happened.  
When Maria and Drake had been together the night before another fairy had been there. She had been watching them with a certain jealousies that could not be withheld anymore and so just as the child of Maria had Drake was conceived the fairy unleashed a curse on the child that it shall have a life of loneliness.  
Later the child was born with born with unusually beauty and grace and was christened under the equally unusually name of Drake. None in the threshold knew why he had been named so only that it was Maria's desire to have it that way. A few weeks after his birth, both his parents died in a carriage accident. He was left alone until a strange gentleman came by, his appointed guardian who claimed to me a friend of Maria, by the name of Drake. 


	2. a place to call home

Chapter 1  
  
28 years later.  
  
It had been a rough day so far and Caillean did not think she could make the few miles left to the town. After a short rest she gathered her belongings again and started towards the small village of Chepstowe that the villagers had told her of. Caillean was no great beauty, but she did have her long dark hair that fell and surrounded her body like that darkness of night surrounds the world. It gave her a sense of mystery. She was smart enough to get by in the life she had been forced into. She missed her books that she had to leave behind when her father died. Her beloved books that would take her away from her problems and took her to a land of daring sword fights and fairies and of grand loves that could never be hers. The one thing that made her stand out from others was her music that she created and stirred from her harp. It was given to her from her dear grandmother and was taught all she knew by those gentle hands.  
She smiled at the memories days past filled with her grandparents. Now her days were filled with work and trying to survive. Coming out of her trail of thoughts, she saw that she had arrived in a small town. Going down a small street, she found an inn. When inside she ordered a room for the night and settled down to sleep.  
The next morning Caillean paid the innkeeper and went out to inspect the village. It was bigger than one would expect a village to be but the people were very friendly. They waved hello as she passed by. When looking around the landscape, she saw a castle a nearby raising hill. She had almost passed right through the village when she had an urge to stay. It was so like one of her long-lost stories that she decided to follow it.  
When she returned to the inn, the innkeeper kindle granted her a room for however long she may need it in exchange for help in the kitchens. She agreed and asked what kind of entertainment they had for the guests in the evenings. When he replied that they had none, she quickly offered her services on the harp.  
"I would like to sample a wee bit of yer's music, if ye would, before I make a decision?" Mr. Charles asked thoughtfully.  
Caillean ran to her room upstairs to retrieve her wooden that was hand held harp. Then she settled down to play it. It was inciting and made all the others in the room to stop what they were doing to listen to the music. When she finished, she looked up to see Mr. Charles smiling broadly at her.  
"Me thinks this is going to be very helpful with my business, but I shall not only give ye free boarding but yer own wage," he declared and went up to the counter. Caillean smiled at the good fortune of stumbling into this kind village and was glad that she had stayed. 


End file.
